Heaven
by Akashi's Waifuu
Summary: Inspired by the song Heaven by Miku Hatsune. The story revolves around Lucy and Natsu happily loving each other until one day the Lucy losses her eyesight. And soon enough, they will realize that for a wish to become true, someone else in the world will end up losing it, too. This fanfiction was published as an original story by me, for more details read author's note below.


**Heaven**

_I was aboard on an airship, staring out in the window when I got a glimpse of you. At that mere second, I never knew that the word "perfect" really exists. You were there, sitting, fingers lazily stroking the spine of the book. But what captivated me the most were those hazel orbs staring intently at the leaf as if it was the most dazzling thing ever. How I wish I was that book._

_I was aboard on an airship, eyes skimming over the words neatly imprinted in the book. One would get the idea that I was seriously reading the said book. But my mind was drifting over a boy, sitting meters away from me. He looks so handsome. Do I have a chance with him?_

At that fateful meeting, one's destiny was changed. The once hearts became a heart as the beating synchronized with the other. And soon enough, they will realize that for a wish to become true, someone else in the world will end up losing it, too.

* * *

The snow painted the lively streets of Shibuya, Tokyo as couples, hand in hand, pass the humungous Christmas tree displayed in the center. No single person was left unaccompanied except for a girl, standing 5'4 feet tall. Her hair was put up in a very neat bun. A few strands were left hanging, complimenting her face. Her petite body was clad in a very simple pink dress with laces at the bottom. No one would've been brave enough to go out alone in the couple-filled streets of Japan during Christmas. But it seems like fate had a different plan, for a man, waving his mitten-covered hands, approached the said girl.

"Took you long enough to prepare! Are you a girl or something?" No one would've expected the girl, Lucy Heartfilia, to be a princess because of her humble aura.

Beside her, Natsu Dragneel, smiled sheepishly as if he didn't mind getting scolded by the said girl at all. Lucy just gave out a sigh as she handed a neatly wrapped gift towards Natsu. "Merry Christmas!" Lucy's warm smile was enough to complete Natsu's Christmas. Surely, he wouldn't ask for more.

Kneeling down on one knee, he took out a box and opened it. The ring glistened into the night sky as Lucy's face contorted into an unknown emotion. Hearing nothing at all, Natsu thought he screwed up the proposal. He looked up and he was greeted by Lucy's body falling limply into the ground. Panic aroused as he scrolled down towards his contacts to call an ambulance.

* * *

He stared lifelessly into the white walls of the hospital room as he squeezed Lucy's hand in his. The doctor told him that Lucy's eyes were damaged by her hectic routine. He didn't know how to tell her nor explain it to her. For Lucy, her eyes were precious, for without it, a painter is useless.

A slight stir was felt and the hazel orbs that Natsu fall in love to revealed itself into the world. But those orbs were dulled knowing that light found a painful touch around her. Her façade stayed strong but a tiny crumble was found when her hands started to shake. He snaked his arms around her and let her sob.

"Did you open your gift?" was her slight call. Picking up the gift beside him, he ripped the wrappings and he didn't notice the tears one by one falling from his eyes.

The gift was nothing too grand but it's not that simple either. It was a painted portrait of Natsu. He couldn't help but get mesmerized by the perfect strokes of paint in the canvas. Knowing that Lucy spent days and nights painting it perfectly for him, he couldn't let it in anymore and he sobbed rather too loud for a grown man.

"You're such a crybaby" Lucy can't see him cry but she can hear him loud and clear. She pulled him into a hug and together they stayed like that.

* * *

After a few weeks had passed, Natsu was on his way to the hospital. In his right hand was a bouquet of roses. On his left hand was his phone pressed slightly on his ears. His smile was warm as he heard Lucy on the other line. Her eyesight might be seized but that bubbly voice was still there.

"Are you nervous about the operation?" Natsu already knew the answer but he decided to ask anyway. His persistence to lengthen the talk was quite evident.

"Well, they're gonna cut through my eye you know." Even before Natsu can answer, a soft continuation was uttered. "But once this is over, I can see Natsu's face again, right?"

"You're right…" was his only reply as he inwardly smiled at the thought of it.

"I should be going now. See you later!" And the beeping of the phone signaled the cutting of the line. As he slowly approached the crossing, he naïvely crossed as he saw the spark of the green light lighted.

He can clearly imagine the look on Lucy's face as he kneel down to her again and offer her the ring. But fate was never your good friend. As he was halfway crossed into the street, the loud beeping of a truck was heard. He turned and saw it. He can't do anything. He was paralyzed by fear. The truck was slowly edging closer into him. And that's when everything turned black…

* * *

The once clouded world became clear. She was fascinated by the hues painting around the canvas, the world. But soon enough those hues were dominated by the bloody color, red. Everything was red when he saw Natsu, lying on a stretcher, being rushed into the emergency room. Her legs gave out and she cried. If the prize for her to get her eyesight back was for her to lose Natsu, then she'd rather be blind forever.

Minutes turned to hours as the beeping of the heart monitor continued. She hated that monitor. It control's a person's life. Once it stops then everything is over.

She dropped her head beside him. That was then when he saw something glistened. She grabbed it and she couldn't help a sob that was freed out from her lips. In her hand was a ring, the words "I'll always be with you" was engraved in it.

At that same moment, everything came into a halt. The monitor stopped its beating. Her eyes widen, disbelief painted on her face. It took her a few minutes to let the information sink in. She wailed, she cried, she just doesn't care what she looked like anymore.

In an instant nurses and doctors came rushing in. She was frozen in her spot. She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to let go of that hand but she can't do anything as she was forcefully being pried away from him.

* * *

The chilly wind of January wafted through her being. She was there standing, clad in a white dress. Dried tears were still apparent in her face. Words were left unspoken but she knew that deep inside her, he will always be the one.

"Maybe fate brought us together just to remind us that love is not forever. It may be hard but I had to let go…" And as she uttered those words, she kept the ring close to her chest. "Well starting over again doesn't sound bad, does it Natsu?"

**A/N: T****his short story is inspired upon the song Heaven by Hatsune Miku. If you have time you might want to listen to it: ****watch?v=UO_1S5zAkL4 It is very sad and in order for me to get over the sadness I wrote a story which you have read by now. Yay! I borrowed some words/sentences/phrases from the song, I hope you guys don't mind. ****Constructive criticism is also welcome! I hope you enjoyed!**********

******Original story published in FictionPress (/s/3191171/1/Heaven) and Wattpad (44592020-heaven)******


End file.
